Thane (subtleResonance)
subtleResonance, known as Thane, was a Thief of Blood in the post-Scratch Scode session. He was the guardiankid of explodingSammich. He was the leader of Lochmist, and the older brother of frayedBeginnings, also known as Corvus. Basic Aspects Title: Thief of Blood (also believed to be Knight of Blood and Knight of Light) Weapons: *Splinters of Zeus: pair of shortswords with the capability of harnessing and shooting lightning *Wrist-mounted wire-reels for garrotting and attaching to the shortswords *Titan's Rage: an alchemized version of Titan's Fury, a jar of liquid fire, making it even more volatile that explodes on impact, affecting a larger area than Titan's Fury. *Titan's Fury: jars of liquid fire. Technology *Princess Buttercup's Crown: a gasmask alchemized with a computer, equipped with heat vision, night vision, infrared vision, topographical scanners, and mapmaking software, and was the home of the AI known as Princess Buttercup. *Ghostweave Leathers: leathers imbued with cloaking technology, letting Thane turn invisible with a command. Relationships: *frayedBeginnings - Moirail, sibling *sophisticatedMagus - possible Kismesis *wakingSomnabulist - Matesprit *explodingSammich - Guardiankid Biography Vive-Terra Thane grew up on Vive-Terra as Martin, a Scottish computer programmer who moved to the US for work. There, he met his wife, and soon found a child on top of an asteroid that mangled the apartment he lived in. He raised the girl, and basically gave the girl the life philosophy of "Go with the flow." He left his wife a few years before SCODE to live in San Francisco with Vive-Terran Luna, called Stephanie. Mort-Terra Thane was "born" in the Mort-Terran UK to the faction Lochmist, a small guerilla raiding faction that roamed the landmass. He was raised by the Mort-Terran explodingSammich, whose code name was Mal, but went by her true name of Tegan around her factionmates. Thane learned how to fight (actually, how to not get hit) from Mal, as well as how to read, and became one of the most effective raiders within the factions. When Thane had seen four dry seasons, his little sister, Corvus, was delivered via asteroid, and picked up by her guardian. Corvus immediately attached to Thane, and he would read to her, stories of another time and place, a world more peaceful and easy than the one they were living in. It took very little time for Thane to become incredibly attached to Corvus, and although they weren't blood related, they were closer than any blood-siblings they'd ever met. After Thane's thirteen dry season, Lochmist raided another faction, one that was posted inside a Dead Forest, in the middle of a Mistfall. As per usual, the raiders approached through the mist, assuming they'd be unnoticed, but didn't notice the gaurds posted. In the bloodbath that ensued, the leader of Lochmist died, and chaos fell. Thane took control and called a retreat, pulling Lochmist out. They then led the faction they were raiding through a merry chase in the Forest, picking them off slowly, coming out alive and intact. Lochmist then made Thane their leader for the rainy seasons. Thane was a skilled computer programmer, and tracked down locked servers to find out about the Game. From there, he downloaded the software and spread it amongst his factionmates with guardians. Only ten members, besides himself, had guardians, so the rest were delegated to sprites. Thane meticulously ordered the entry of his faction, pairing people up so that there will be one fighter and one thinker working together. He was the first to enter, and brought Corvus in himself. SCODE Thane's land was the Land of Jungle and Storms. His first order of business was to make a map of his planet, and quickly found his Quest Bed, as well as the various groups of his consorts, a bunch of warlike chameleons. His quest was to get the bands of chameleons to stop fighting each other. He managed to worm his way into an advisory position for each of the three warlords, each of whom told him about a legendary chamelon destined to "get all the chameleon tits calmed the fuck down." This legendary chameleon was apparently hidden in a dungeon, so Thane went traipsing through all the dungeons he could find until he found the awesome chameleon. In an incredibly obvious plot twist, the chameleon was actually dead. Thane, using his god-tier powers, managed to steal the emnity between the three chameleons and focused it on himself, turning the chameleons on him and the imps around the land. Throughout his questing, Thane had been in contact with Song, becoming semi-friends/allies. He told Song his Title, and they made tentative plans to break up the Council. When Laika escaped the Yokohama, Thane put his land quest on hold and quickly god-tiered, then partnered with Song in an effort to piss the Council off and possibly start a war. This effort failed, so Thane returned to questing, not really minding that war didn't break out. However, this was when his opinion of the Council, namely that they were entirely incompetent leaders, was cemented. Thane then focused on getting the rest of his faction god-tiered, and then created a castle base in the Veil for his faction. For the rest of the Game, he puttered around between there, Breaker's land to torment SM, and his faction's planets to help with quests. In the fight against Prospit, Lochmist stayed uninvolved, but when the Derse fleet invaded, Thane snuck around to the back of the fleet and planted explosives on the ships. He destroyed a large number of ships with his bombs, avoiding missiles and the Red Miles, and continued with his explosive shenanigans on Derse itself, blowing up a fair chunk of the planet to drive the King into an ambush. In the preparations for the final fight, Thane did manage to blow off the last two fingers on his right hand, but fought the King anyway, saying that as long as he could flip someone off, he was fine. He survived the fight after dropping countless bombs, both on Prometheus and the King, and went through the door with the rest of his faction. Category:Players Category:Mort-Terran Players